nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ViVid Strike!
Continuity So, after three episodes, I guess this does look like part of the official continuity? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:40, October 17, 2016 (UTC) : Yup. In fact it was never mentioned "it is a spinoff story", but at the same time it is yet to be officially refered to as "a side story of MGLN / MGLN ViVid". Same case as SSX. --Hades (talk) 16:50, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Well, SSX turned out to be pretty canon with Ix's cameo in ViVid, so I'm willing to give Strike! the benefit of doubt. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:16, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thumb up. --Hades (talk) 19:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Enjoyed it Did you guys enjoy ViVid Strike!?--Vulture Droid (talk) 22:05, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :If you want me to said it, VVS is one of the disappoint/worst show I have see (I'm already getting lost when I watched/readed second half of StrikerS, later chapters of ViVid and first half of Force), I have no idea what is Tzusuki thinking when he making this show. The only good episodes in this show was ep 8, ep 10, ep 11 and ep 12, and the rest of the episodes is so bad (Too much fan service screen, too much unnecessary screen, too much plot hole, Fuka look like a mirror character more than a main character, bad fighting screen and so many problem.) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 01:20, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought you did like ViVid Strike! since you were editing stuff for it? :::The only reason I have editing the VVS stuff is just because I have be watching the show since episode 1, If I never watched it I will never did those stuff. Originally I'm planning to stopped watching after episode 5 If episode 6's story is still bad, but yet Rinne vs Miura fight are getting a little "interesting" to me (Even through the fight screen isn't very well) and that's the only reason why I'm able to watching the whole 12 episodes, yet the whole story make me so disappoint (The ending wasn't that bad through). --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 05:17, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::I get what you're saying and that you don't like how the story was. At first, I thought this was going to be weird too and then I kinda like it. Rinne's backstory is what got me into show and reminded of a Tragic Villain later coming to the good side again much like Darth Vader. I also like how the matches are but the only problem I have with VVS is it was too short. They needed to extend it to have more of the other characters such as Sein, Ixpellia, and some others show up more since they made camo appearances.--Vulture Droid (talk) 16:43, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I did not like this I liked up until episode 5 then the wheels fell off for me, and after watching the OVA's I give this 1/10 Main mission was accomplished, Fuuka's words and fists was able to save Rinne and they have become inseparable again. Rinne & Fuuka together in this episode was beautiful. The rection of Rinne's mother when seeing Fuuka was awesome. Overall I don't really like the way Rinne was used. You see all those medals and trophies with her name on them, who did she really beat to win all them? Those videos of her past victories in the early episodes were all against random characters. At the start of this series she was hyped up as a near unstoppable monster with a ridiculous win loss record. But she had to go against her word to beat Miura, then lost to Vivio and Fuuka, in other words she didn't do very well against anyone that was relevant. She didn't even have a special move. The moment Fuuka looked at Rinne at the end there and saw those beautiful eyes again, a special move could have been born right there and then as Rinne turned into her true self and allow her to get the victory. I really wanted her to be a winner throughout the series and defeat Einhart and become champion as she she saw the light during that fight with Fuuka and was completely changed from it so it was safe for her to win. They did a really good job making Fuuka a star but I felt that Rinne could have made into a really big star, she just feels like another character to me now. I expected more from someone who is the undisputed world #1, for someone who was chasing after Einhart's title and her overall fighting record that was shown to us in the first couple of episodes, she was made to look a lot weaker than she should have been. Eternal Dragon Of Chaos (talk) 04:48, January 3, 2017 (UTC) : I think this use of Rinne's character was intentional. The series' goal was to show that strength built on anger and self-loathing is not sustainable, therefore while Rinne is able to win against unnamed, run-of-the-mill opponents from the flashbacks through her ferocity alone, she is not really a match for a martial artist whose strength lies in temperance and self-control. To this end, the show first rapidly builds up Rinne's character as undefeatably strong, then gradually deconstructs her "strength", revealing the weakness behind it and all of its breaking points. : This is really an overarching motif of the Nanoha series: Fate was and remains a stronger combat mage than Nanoha, but Nanoha has defeated her in season one (by making her into an ally) because despite her combat prowess, Fate had a really weak and easily-broken spirit back then. The Wolkenritter could not defeat Team Nanoha for good in A's (even though they could totally kill them) because deep inside, they knew what they were doing was wrong (i.e. that Hayate would not approve of it), and that made them weaker on the inside. In a way, the only "rival" character who averted this so far is Einhart, who immediately recognized the strength of Vivio's spirit and didn't really intend to oppose her, in the first place. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:43, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Manga and OVA Should we make separate pages for them? The manga basically returns to A's/StrikerS THE COMICS format, while the OVAs can be just added as additional episodes, no? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:38, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :I think this is no need to separate the pages since the bonus comic are maybe just have 4 chapters only and completely nothing to do with the main plot of VVS unlike the old mangas which it having mention the events happened in the Anime at least once, in other word mean these bonus comic are like a fan service manga more than a spin-off or supplemental comic. Well at least in my opinion. (Not sure but seem like the bonus manga is release in the same day where the Blue-Ray and OVAs was released, so I think maybe they with release two more manga in this month and next month.) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 13:48, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::There will only be 4 "episodes" (chapters) in total, according to the desc. of the BD/DVD volumes. And I'm neutral regarding the existence of separate articles. The first two chapters are both less than 10 pages. Although the first chapter (ep3.5) is somehow omake in content (unlike the cases of A's and StrikerS), the second chapter (ep2.5) is quite supplemental and we have already edited several articles citing it. I have not yet watched the first OVA hence I'm not sure about its length -- perhaps it has much content. In fact, my concern is the 4-chapter manga's title -- they are not continuous and even have reverse order; or if we can treat these 4 chapters as under category of "episodes" despite their nature. (I have been planning to manually add/edit a list of StrikerS episode list including the equivalent episodes of Sound Stages and manga. I guess I will follow our conclusion for ViVid Strike!) --Hades (talk) 16:27, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, since there seems to be no clear consensus, let's leave the chapter and OVA lists in manual mode for now and get back to them when all of them are released. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:31, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Agree. Perhaps it is time to consolidate ep/ch/ss into a new "episode" property. (lol) Is it too demanding? --Hades (talk) 16:46, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::I dunno. I haven't watched the OVAs yet so I think we should them as different pages...--Vulture Droid (talk) 15:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::@Hades: Sorry, I kind of skimmed over your last question here before. :-/ If you are suggesting merging all existing chapters, episodes, and Sound Stages into a single category, then yes, it would be a lot of effort. I also don't quite see a point, since these are extremely different media and while they display a remarkable sense of chronology and consistency, nobody would probably ever watch them all in chronological order. It is also my understanding that installments like these OVAs are not intended by the creators to be watched chronologically, but as supplements to the main story, after it is over. I thus don't see a sufficient benefit to justify the amount of work that would go into such a merger. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:14, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::It's okay. The manga chapters are quite short actually, the current brief summary is enough. For OVA, each episode is around 13 minutes long, but I think it is fine to use the current summary too. --Hades (talk) 19:40, March 24, 2017 (UTC)